NARUTO: ADVENT OF THE EXORCIST
by AS9
Summary: Not really a crossover. A Naruto born in earthland story. Naruto and his sister Karin lives in the same orphanage as mirajane and her siblings. One day something happens that leads to a domino effect that not only changes their lives, but the fate of Ishgar as a whole. First story.


**WELL HELLO GUYS THE NAME'S AS9. IVE BEEN AN AVID READER ON THIS SITE FOR MANY YEARS AND AFTER EVERY STORY I'D READ I'D THINK THE SAME THOUGHT "THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN THAT WAY". IN SHORT AND SWEET I USED TO BE THAT MUCH OF A NARCISSIST THAT I HONESTLY USED TO THINK THAT I COULD'VE WROTE BETTER STORIES THAN SOME OF THE VERY GOOD AND EXPERIENCED WRITERS ON THIS SITE WHO'RE LITERALLY WAY BETTER THAN ME. WELL WHEN I FOUND OUT THE TRUTH THAT I AM A TERRIBLE WRITER, I DECIDED TO WRIT ONE MYSELF. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. IF YOU DO, THEN PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **SUMMARY:** A Naruto born in earthland story. Naruto and his sister Karin lives in the same orphanage as mira and her siblings. One day something happens that leads to a domino effect that not only changes their lives, but the fate of ishgar as a whole.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail.

 **ADVENT OF THE EXORCIST**

Ch.1 Awakening

"naruto" person talking.

 _'_ _naruto'_ person thinking

 **"** **naruto"** devils/other creatures talking

 _"_ _naruto"_ devils/other creatures thinking

 **Fiore, x768**

It was a cold winter evening, one in which most people who define themselves as "tough" wouldn't dare leaving the blanket.

Yet two figures could be seen running around as fast as their small legs could carry them.

The slightly larger figure was a young boy who could not possibly be any older than four years old. He was quite tall for his age and had sun-kissed spiky blond hair with two jaw-length bangs framing his face and stunningly deep cerulean eyes. His face was angular and had a strong jawline and didn't show any evidence of baby fat whatsoever. He was wearing a white jacket with blue lines and black pants along with black sandals. He was seemingly trying to evade the second figure, who was chasing him like there is no tomorrow with an irate expression on her face. She had a noticeably smaller build than him but was seemingly around the same age as him. She had pretty much identical eyes to the young blond but her hair being beautiful shoulder length snow-white that, along with two bangs that framed her face, were waving freely in the air as she ran trying to catch the blond. She had a heart-shaped face that will surely become the source of jealousy for thousands of women later on.

She saw him heading outside the orphanage that they both had learnt to call their home and immediately scowled and tried to run faster.

"Stop it right there, Naruto-kun! take your beating like a man ." the smaller figure yelled out to the now named Naruto who did the exact opposite and started running even faster hoping to evade the irate girl who seemed adamant on catching him.

"oh come on, mira-chan ! It was your birthday, that is a birthday ritual isn't it." cried Naruto who was comically leaking out vast amounts of anime tears by now.

Mira however ignored him and continued chasing him as he ran out of orphanage and headed out to the forest behind the orphanage.

 _'_ _How dare he do that to me? He smashed my birthday cake on my face and he has the nerve to say that to me?'_ Mira thought to herself angrily.

 _'_ _oh crap! She's totally mad. I have to run faster or I'm dead. I already told Karin that it wouldn't be such a good idea and Mira-chan will be mad. But of course she didn't understand. I shouldn't have let her trick me into following her plan. Oh no she's gaining in on me!'_ thought a scared naruto trying to run away so as to avoid a beating he rightfully deserved.

He continued running faster as he entered the forest but eventually tripped and fell down hard.

Mira too slowed down seeing him fall and then proceeded to show him one of her deadly glares that would make even a teenager sweat even though she only turned four today. She laughed in victory as she pinned him down and gave him a look that literally said 'say your prayers dude' and naruto gulped audibly.

 _'_ _oh crap! I'm dead. Stupid stone that made me trip! Stupid Karin who tricked me into following her plan! Stupid me for forgetting that she'll kill me after the prank'_ Naruto yelled frantically inside his head and desperately tried to free himself from her death grip.

"Now-now naruto-kun, you didn't think that you will prank me by smashing a cake on my face, that too on my birthday and get away with it, did you?" asked Mira glaring heatedly at poor naruto who got even paler than he already was and gulped again before stuttering out a response.

"M-Mira-chan, that was karin's idea. I wouldn't even think of doing something like that to you."

"Oh really! Now you wouldn't be lying, would you Naruto-kun?" She asked with a glare that clearly sent the vibe that even a single and slight lie might not be very good for his bones.

Naruto nodded his head still a little scared from the girl and stuttered out "I swear Mira-chan, I would never do something like that to you. Karin told me that it was a birthday ritual."

Mira squinted her eyes comically and looked at him trying to find a lie. Naruto found that gesture to be incredibly cute and a slight red hue appeared on his cheeks and he looked away. Mira noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, why're you looking away like that?" Mira inquired.

"W-Well you look really cute today, Mira-chan." He stuttered out a response looking completely flustered.

Mira's eyes widened and she started blushing and released her hold on him and started looking away. He too got up caught off-guard from what he just said and started looking away.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Naruto finally decide to break it "Mira-chan, it's getting a little dark. I think we should head back."

Mira, by now whose anger had mostly cooled down, nodded and slowly got up. In their silly childish banter they had travelled a few miles into the forest and they were also exhausted from all the running.

As they headed back towards their orphanage in soothing calm and shade of the forest, Mira looked at naruto discretely with adoration and scooted closer to him until their shoulders were touching. She smiled and reflected back to her life until now.

It doesn't matter if it was odd for the others at the orphanage, these two were best friends who had become nearly inseparable.

The young boy was known as Naruto namikaze , he was a young orphan whose parents had died when he was 3, His father, Minato Namikaze, was a strong S-ranked wizard who was said to be at the level of some of the lower ranked members of wizard-saint and was in consideration of being named one himself despite his young age. He had fallen in love with Naruto's mother who was a civilian named Uzumaki Kushina. He had told her all about wizards and magic at least what he knew and understood from his parent's talks. She was the only one who he had trusted the information of his heritage with.

He came in the orphanage just two months after Mirajane strauss was brought in by the caretaker along with her little siblings elfman who was only one year old at that time and lisanna who had been an infant . Her father had been a merchant who, along with his wife, had been murdered by their business rival. She had been only 3 years old. She had been too young to understand such things, she still is. The only thing she knew was that her parents were gone and they were not coming back. She had been confused when she was first brought in the orphanage. She was too young to take care of her siblings but the caretaker covered that. They were taught how to read and write. She had encountered some of the problems but she overcame them easily. One thing she totally struggled in was making friends. She was just too young while most of the kids at the orphanage were at least two to three years older than her and neither did she understood why the caretaker asked her to make friends, being a two year old that she was.

It had resulted into the girl being incredibly shy and introverted. While on outside she would always put up a mask of tough girl so that no one would dare bully her little brother, since her sister had been too young and was taken care of by the caretaker. But on inside she was a lonely girl who tried everyday but no one never really found her company very entertaining. While on any other normal two-three year old, this wouldn't be that detrimental on their psyche but for a kid whose parents were murdered recently and she was just starting to understand what does that word "death" means, let's just say it was several times worse. Naruto and Karin namikaze were the kids she had found her peace of heart into.

Naruto namikaze, the blond boy who managed to make her smile everytime she was sad and his sister Karin, who looked nothing like him, was a really happy and hyperactive girl. She had spiky red hair and beautiful red eyes. She was every bit adventurous as her brother but she also had a very hyper personality and things never got boring as long as she was around.

She smiled as she remembered how she met those two.

It was during one of those writing classes that she had met her first friends. She had been running late for her writing classes and was running carelessly. She had collided into the young blond who was going to attend the class as well with his twin sister Karin. She remembered how she apologized bashfully and he waved it off giving a big smile. She would learn a lot about both of them, especially naruto. She would also become very good friends with Karin since the girl was the type to get along with everybody.

As the months went by they will truly enjoy their time together and had lots of fun, well whatever fun 3 year olds can have anyway. Whether it'd be playing pranks on older group of children or sitting next to each other in their lessons. Though she did felt a little bit sour about the class since Naruto would always ace every single of them. It was only basic reading, alphabets, and little bit of writing only for now but it was astonishing for her and Karin on how easily he'd pick up things in class. Their caretaker himself said that he was the most prodigious kid she had seen in all her life. Naruto had been elated and blushed profusely at the praise. He still retained his kind nature and would always help her and Karin whenever they needed it.

Today had been her fourth birthday. Naruto and Karin had celebrated theirs two months ago and the celebrations had been fun as well. She had prepared a surprise party for her two best friends with a LOT of help from the caretaker and some of the older kids and adult staff who helped around the orphanage and simply found the "Namikaze twins" cute. They had sang and danced and ate all night long and it was one memorable night.

Her thoughts came to a sudden halt as she noticed Naruto had stopped walking and was looking around frantically and had a scared look on his face.

She was about to ask him what was wrong but he beat her to it "H-Hey Mira-chan, did you hear that?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Mira was surprised. She knew him well enough to tell from his expression that he was scared. He was rarely scared, even at the times of rare bullying by the older children.

"W-What are you talking about, Naruto-kun? I didn't hear anyth-" She was cut in middle though by his hand . He signaled her to be quiet and pointed to his ears telling her to listen carefully to their surroundings.

She thought he was just pranking her again. In her inner musings and reflection on the past few months of her life, they had come pretty close to the end of the forest after all. She didn't think some animal would attack them this close to the orphanage. She was about to call his bluff off and reprimand him for trying to prank her again. When suddenly-

 **"** **HOWLLLLLLLLLLLLL"**

A loud screech sounded through the air and her eyes widened and she grabbed naruto's arm tightly in fear when the scary sound reverberated in the forest few more times.

"We should hurry towards home Mira-cha-" Naruto's statement was cut in the middle and his eyes widened in horror when he looked towards the way that was supposed to be the only way to their orphanage .

Mira noticed his eyes getting widened and was confused when she too looked towards their path and she gasped in shocked. Standing in their way were five humongous creatures that looked way bigger than any Vulcan they had seen in picture books back at the orphanage.

It was at least twice the size of the biggest one they had seen a picture of.

They had large fangs and black fur covering his entire upper body along with sky blue designs on both of their arms. The tail they had stone like piercings on it and it looked like it would cut anyone who was unlucky to get hit by those in half.

"N-Naruto-kun" She stuttered in fear.

"Calm down, don't make any noise Mira-chan" said Naruto seriously despite looking scared to death himself.

 **"** **GRRRR.."** The creature growled in a deep voice scaring the kids before grinning evilly at them.

 **"** **Well-Well, look what we have here Human kids. KUKUKU, I'll enjoy eating you two. especially the female."** The creature growled out in an evil voice.

Naruto's knees started shaking in fear and Mira, who already had tears streaming down her eyes had, clutched his hands as if he was her only lifeline.

"Run Mira-chan!" Yelled naruto with utmost urgency in his voice and they started running back into the forest as those terrifying creatures blocked their only path back to their home.

But their young and small legs were no match for those creatures who were several times the size of them.

His eyes widened in horror as Mira tripped and he could hear the monsters closing in on them all the while laughing on how pathetic and unyielding their little show of resistance was.

He tried to help Mira stand up but the moment she put strain in her right leg, she cried in pain and fell down again.

'She can't move anymore, She suffered a sprain in her leg GOD DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL! What should I do? Someone please help' he cursed in his mind before looking at Mira when he heard her whimper and understood that she was trying to tell him something through the pain.

"N-Naruto, I can't move anymore. Leave me alone and run!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock before snarling angrily and looking at her with renewed vigor and determination "We're both going home mira-chan and I promise you that!" He yelled at her and started to try and lift her. He put her on his shoulder gently and slowly started to run again due to her extra weight. She cried and told him it won't work only for him to tell her to shut up. She started sobbing loudly seeing how her friend didn't abandon her even in the face of possible death.

However the monsters caught up with them and with one powerful roar he was blown away along with mira. He collided with a tree hard and fell down.

"Naruto-kuuuuun!" Mira yelled horrified but just a spilt second later her eyes widened when she felt a large hand roughly grab he from her torso and lift her at least ten feet in the air.

Naruto was watching it all.

He watched as Mira cried for help and no one came to help her.

He watched as she yelled her name several times repeatedly.

He watched as she was sobbing and the look of utter despair on her face.

He watched in horror as they prepared to kill her and she closed her eyes in resignation with tears streaming down her face.

The very moment he saw his best friend gave in and she resigned to her fate, something exploded inside him. And then it happened.

A pure dark yellow form of energy started swirling around him and he stood up without any apparent difficulty.

A look of pure rage on his face and the earth that surrounded them itself begin to shake.

Few miles away a man, in an underground facility that resembled a research lab of sorts, looked at the scene, through his eye magic, with a sinister smirk on his face and laughed evilly "KUKUKUKU… I knew you will be able to do it Naruto-kun. But to think that the magic you'd unlock would be the most powerful form of lost green magic. You truly are a goldmine. You are the son of that man after all." The man continued to watch the events and licked his lips with his freakishly long tongue.

The monsters looked on in fear and horror and Mira looked in utter awe and amazement as Naruto's energy seemingly grew in power tenfold and covered his body completely with it.

They watched in complete amazement as trees started to shake and one tree attacked a monster and impaled itself through his middle body. All the other monsters started to growl, the monster carrying Mira dumped her on the ground unceremoniously and she watched in awe as how the monsters attacked naruto and trees destroyed every single one of them, killing them all.

Naruto dropped on the ground like a sack of potatoes and starting panting heavily.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto saw as mira tried to stand up. to check on him no doubt. But she failed and he chuckled slowly seeing that. She sent a glare his way and he wisely shut up and crawled up to her.

He raised his hand to caress her cheek gently in concern drawing a blush from the said girl.

"Are you okay, Mira-chan?" He asked genuinely concerned and she bonke him lightly on the head .

"I am the one who should be asking you that, Baka." She said softly caressing her cheek as she laid down on the ground and she gently rubbed his hair.

"Yeah! That sure took a lot out of me. I think I'll sleep for now." He said with sleepy eyes and he fell asleep. Mira smiled and continued to rub his hair as she could already hear people from the orphanage coming looking for them due to all the commotion and mini-earthquake naruto's powers caused.

 _'_ _You Baka.…thank you.'_ Those were her last thoughts as she thanked the god and grimaced at ' what could have been.'

The man watching in the lab grinned pleasantly "KUKUKU, Wait for me Naruto-kun. I'll see you soon."

 **WELL, THAT WAS IT. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

 **PEACE.**


End file.
